Strawberry Antics: After Miator
by whyNd.Heck
Summary: Underclassmen are disappearing over night, and returning with memory loss of any events. Yaya and Chikaru are determined to get to the bottom of it, but someone doesn't want them meddling. And why hasn't Nagisa heard from Shizuma in a whole month?
1. Chapter 1

**Discalimer: I do NOT own Strawberry Panic. **This fan fiction is just for fun.

**Summary maybe?: **The story takes place after episode 26's Etoile pair was decided (Hikari/Amane). Also, in this story, Shizuma and Miyuki have graduated, but are attending university near the Astraea schools (so they can keep in contact with the other girls!). I think that's all I need to say. Expect comedy, drama, horror?, and romance, in very strange ways. Intended pairings so far: NagiShizu, and others to come.

**Part 1- Catch Me If You Can**

After classes at their new university, Shizuma and Miyuki decided to stop by the cafe down the street for coffee and chocolate cornets.

"There isn't anything sweet at the house," Shizuma explained.

As the two sat down to enjoy their coffee and pastries, they heard the sound of the cafe doorbell tinkle, and hurried breathing. Shizuma, looking up, raised an eyebrow, and quickly saw that the cause of the commotion was none other than Yaya-chan, who was bent over in her white Spica uniform, clutching her bag, and trying to catch her breath.

"Haha...that damn...Chikaru..won't find me here...I bet you," she panted.

"Yaya-chan?" Shizuma asked.

Yaya startled, turning to find the owner of the voice.

"Sh-shizuma-sama? Miyuki-sama..." she walked toward them.

Miyuki cracked a smile, "You look like you've been running from something. What is it you're doing, Yaya-chan?"

"Well, I'm glad you asked that," Yaya said, holding up a finger, "I, and the others, are playing hide and seek, and I am about to emerge as the victor!"

Shizuma giggled a bit, but Miyuki sighed, her stern side coming to surface "Aren't you girls supposed to be in classes still? You shouldn't be cutting class."

"Relax, Miyuki," Shizuma said, biting into her cornet, "So sit down

and join us, Yaya-chan."

Yaya did so, and ordered a hot cup of tea. She sat with Miyuki and Shizuma, though she couldn't find much to say to them. After all, only a year ago, when they lived in the Strawberry Dorms, the two were upperclassmen, and Yaya hadn't associated with them much. When she had, it was never in such a casual manner as this.

"How is Nagisa-chan?" Shizuma asked Yaya.

_Oh! That's right, this is Nagisa's..._Yaya thought to herself.

"She's very well. I think she and Hikari are hiding with Chiyo-chan in the courtyards back at the dorms."

Shizuma smiled, "Is it that serious?"

Yaya wasn't exactly used to seeing Shizuma smiling so much, as she never used to do so until Nagisa transferred to Miator. "Yeah, well, Chikaru is 'It.' She almost caught me!"

Miyuki mumbled under her breath.

Shizuma gazed out the window of the cafe, yearning to be living in the Strawberry Dorms again, attending Miator. She missed the greenhouse, in addition to the antics of her beloved Nagisa and her friends. She even missed being etoile, no matter how troublesome that position was.

"It must be nice," Shizuma murmured softly.

Miyuki and Yaya looked at her.

Shizuma had not been able to see Nagisa in at least a month now. When Shizuma could finally make time to visit Nagisa at Miator, the auburn-haired girl was always either fast asleep or busy with something of her own; but no, it wasn't just that: in truth... Either way, as a result, the two had not spent much time together since Shizuma began college.

"Anything new around the dorms, Yaya-chan?" Miyuki attempted to lighten the mood.

"Actually," Yaya began, "There is something. Rumor has it that there is this kidnapper girl, trying to kidnap the underclassmen."

Yaya now had the full attention of both Miyuki and Shizuma, who were leaning in to listen closely. "Kidnapper?!" they both asked.

"Well some of the underclassmen have gone missing overnight and when they were found again the next day, they couldn't remember what, if anything, had happened," Yaya explained. She looked down, "I've been worried for my...I mean, Hikari-chan," she flushed, and quickly re-focused, "But anyway, I'm sure it's all just a rumor. Probably some underclassmen girls trying to startle their best friends right? Or even their love interests. It might be a new fad."

Finally, Yaya wound up saying that she had to take her leave. Thanking them, she left Miyuki sitting deep in thought, and Shizuma with a worried look on her face.

**Author's note: **This is part 1-- this is my first time to ever try writing a Strawberry Panic fic, even so, I'm looking for serious criticism on this, and the next parts. I want to know what works (if any of it does?! OO;;) and, of course, what does **not** work. And please offer up suggestions at any time. No flames please. Constructive criticism appreciated (don't hold back)! Thank you all for checking this out


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Strawberry Panic. **This is only for fun. No copyright infringement intended and all that drama.

**Part 2- What, No Tea?! Ugh.**

Around dinner time, the game of hide and seek had ended, with an angry Tsubomi shaking her fist about having been the first one found by Chikaru (who was "It").

"It's unfair! I wouldn't have been found if Chiyo-chan hadn't sneezed under that tree!"

"I-I'm so sorry Tsubomi-san," Chiyo-chan said on the verge of tears.

Yaya stood, arms folded, looking triumphant. She had not been caught at all, and was not noticed by her friends until shortly after she returned from the cafe. "Well, I on the other hand, seem to be the winner."

"Oh!" Nagisa said excitedly, waving her arms "Let's have a tea party again tonight!"

Tamao smiled at Nagisa's energy, and moved to rest a hand on her shoulder ,"We're pushing our luck, Nagisa-chan. We're lucky the Sister didn't catch us missing classes today!"

"Ohhhh!" Nagisa whined, "I guess that's true."

Yaya-chan snuck up behind Nagisa, arms raised in a ghost-like fashion, "And we need to be careful of the kidnapper! RAR!!"

Nagisa jumped back and fell over Kagome's Oshibaru bear into a nearby bush.

"Oh me gawd, even Nagisa's startled 'I've-been-hurled-into-a-bush-by-fright' expression is cute," whispered Tamao, wringing her hands.

"Well," Chikaru began, "Kizuna, Kagome, Remon, are you ready to go? We still have to work on our costumes for next weekend's Transformation Club event."

They all agreed. Chikaru and the other Lulim girls said their goodbyes for the evening and started off into the night. However, Kagome stopped and turned to look at Nagisa, "Oshibaru says we'll definitely have the tea party next time, Nagisa-oneesama," the young girl said, holding up her bear. Nagisa blushed and smiled brightly, stroking the girl's hair, "Yes, next time, Kagome-chan."

**Part 3- Yaya's Forgetful! So Don't Forget It.**

Nagisa, Tamao, Yaya, Hikari, Tsubomi, and Chiyo made their way back to the dorms shortly after as well. They enjoyed the cool night air on their stroll. The cherry blossoms fell from the trees and fluttered around them on their way to the ground.

"Oh," Yaya said suddenly. The girls all turned to look at her, "that reminds me, I ran into Miyuki-sama and Shizuma-sama at that cafe today."

Tsubomi ran full speed into Yaya, giving her a karate chop to the skull, "Why the hell didn't you say something before?!"

Yaya rubbed her head in pain, making a fist for the purpose of decking Tsubomi, "Because I forgot! You-- you pink haired..."

"What was that, you tin ear?"

Hikari ran between the two girls, separating them, "Please, you two! You're rattling my brain."

The girls stopped, but continued to growl at each other. Nagisa just wanted to hear what was going on; had Yaya really spoken to her Shizuma-sama? She placed her hands over her own heart and closed her eyes. Tamao quickly noticed Nagisa's reaction. Yaya noticed too, understanding quite well, and began to explain her interaction with the two Miator alumni. By the time the explanation was finished, the girls had found themselves walking the hallways of their dormitory.

"Well!" Tsubomi said, "You didn't have to go scaring the hell out of them with stories about kidnappers, Yaya-san!"

Before Yaya could retort, Nagisa looked at Yaya with a deeply moved expression, "Thank you, Yaya-chan." She then realized where she was, "It looks like this is our room, Tamao-chan. See you all tomorrow. Goodnight!" Nagisa ran into the room and flopped onto her bed.

**Author's note:**** Here are parts 2 and 3. They are both so short that it seems they should have been merged, but when I initially wrote this it seemed these parts needed to be separate, yet they are too small to become their own chapters each, you know? So, as usual, constructive criticism appreciated, throughout all of the chapters. Thanks **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT** **own Strawberry Panic**. **Don't sue: Poor college studentme xDD**

**Part 4- Listen To Me**

Meanwhile, Shizuma and Miyuki were back at Shizuma's summer home. The two had decided to live there instead of the college dorms, as they had already had their fair share of dorm life. Not just that, but Shizuma had held a wish that when Nagisa was finished with school at Miator, _she_ might come live with Shizuma and Miyuki too. She loved the idea so much, of waking each day to her Nagisa-chan, that she didn't even fear Tamao, or any of Nagisa's other friends moving in as well. The house was large, after all, and was close enough to the university.

Shizuma sat at a desk in her bedroom. The entire room was dark except for the light coming from a small lamp. Her Literature book was open in front of her; her pen, notebook paper, and a cup of tea were there too. Since she started college, she hadn't been able to focus the way she could at Miator, where her homework could be finished quickly and easily. She was always efficient, with top grades. Now, she could not stop her mind from wandering.

Shizuma spoke to herself in the quiet of the empty room,"It...hasn't been this way since...since Kaori." There, she had said it. The name that generally always brought tears to her eyes when spoken. But in truth, she hadn't cried over that name in months now. The reason for Shizuma's complete lack of focus was no longer because of Kaori, but because she hadn't touched Nagisa in so long.

"I don't even know if she thinks about me or needs me anymore, I--"

Then Shizuma heard the creek of floorboards and looked up. Miyuki was standing in her doorway.

"You are the one who wanted this Shizuma," Miyuki told her, going to sit on Shizuma's bed. "You're afraid that if you get close to her you will lose her like you lost Kaori. But Shizuma--"

"Stop it. I don't need to hear your shit right now, Miyuki," Shizuma slammed her teacup onto its saucer, sloshing tea over the side.

Miyuki stood up, angrily, "Don't take it out on me. You know, Shizuma, you're almost your old self, the girl I moved in with at Miator, when we were first years. You even smile now. But one thing is still holding you back. You think you are protecting yourself, but in the same instance you're hurting her too, and yourself!"

"No one is listening to your rambling, Miyuki."

"I'll speak anyway. It needs to be heard. You reel her in, then throw her back; then I listen to you from my room, crying for her every night. You're accomplishing nothing. And pretty soon, it will effect your studies too. And Shizuma--"

"What."

"One of these days, what if Nagisa gets tired of being jerked around? Then...then even I can't help you! You're afraid of losing her, but you are causing the loss yourself!"

Shizuma stood abruptly, and threw her desk-chair to the side, "At least this way, _I_ have control over the loss! This way, it's _my_ decision!"

Miyuki shook her head sadly, "Is that what you think, Shizuma? My God."

Shizuma grabbed her old skeleton-key and squeezed it tightly, "I love her."

"I know you do. So act like it. Do you think Suzumi Tamao isn't courting her still, too?"

With that, Miyuki sighed and went to Shizuma's desk, cleaning the tea spill, and putting the chair to it's upright position. She sat down once again on the bed; both of the girls sat in uncomfortable silence that could be felt hanging in the air.

Miyuki folded her tea-stained handkerchief and thought about their last summer break. She and Shizuma graduated from Miator, Amane and Hikari became etoile, and Shizuma declared her love for Nagisa in the chapel, in front of the entire school.

**Part 5- Made You Smile**

Miyuki closed her eyes and remembered last summer fondly. The girls had all come to Shizuma's summer home, Shizuma, Miyuki, Nagisa, and all of Nagisa's close friends. She looked over at Shizuma now, with tears in her eyes, but a smile on her face, "Remember last summer Shizuma? When we all went to the beach and smashed watermelons? And the ghost stories. Nagisa always jumped into your arms screaming when there was a ghost story. Yaya-chan told the one about the '_Miator Ghost-Cupcakes that became stale and haunted the bedsides of red-headed women.._' " said Miyuki, trying her best to do a spooky-Yaya impression.

In spite of herself, Shizuma covered her mouth and began to giggle quite uncontrollably. It was a rare site to see Miyuki trying out impressions. She was horrible at it.

"Of course you helped in scaring Nagisa by telling her the 'Girl of the Hallway' fable was actually true," Shizuma smirked. It was all to her benefit, each time Nagisa got scared and got close to her.

Miyuki laughed, "That even made Yaya scream. And Shizuma, remember how you embarrassed everyone?" Miyuki sighed, "You and Nagisa staying locked up in your bedroom for the entire _week_! I know by the sounds that were coming out of there, you weren't catching up on sleep lost from the school semester! Poor Nagisa..."

Shizuma's smirk began to grow wider and her cheeks even flushed, "That caused Amane and Hikari to feel a bit faint." _Still don't know how they could hear us over my Led Zeppelin music... _ Shizuma thought to herself.

"Yes, and Yaya and Tsubomi wanted to burst in on you two and snap pictures to sell on Ebay. Chikaru was going to set up the whole thing."

Shizuma held onto her chair for support; by now she was laughing very hard and so was Miyuki, as uncharacteristic as it may have been.

When the two girls were finally able to catch their breath, Shizuma looked at Miyuki, "Thank you," she told her.

Miyuki blushed and looked away, "I..didn't do anything. Just pull yourself together, Shizuma." Miyuki rose from the bed, and Shizuma caught her wrist. "Miyuki," Shizuma looked into Miyuki's eyes, her own eyes glistening, "I want to see her again. I have to see Nagisa."

--

**Author's note:**** Parts 4 and 5 merged just like 1 and 2, because as I said before, they are too short on their own. Part 5 is a bit random maybe, but I want to show the side of the Miyuki/Shizuma friendship which I believe exists: Miyuki ('demonic etoile trainer' or not) will stick by Shizuma's side no matter what--and thank goodness, because Miyuki is very much the voice of reason, but in chapter 5, as you can see, she's also very capable of cheering Shizuma up when she needs it most, without sugar coating things. Also in this story, you'll see Miyuki as being pro ShizuNagi, which in the anime she wanted them to forget about each other-- for the etoile battle/ Shizuma would be graduating...but I think Miyuki came around to the idea by the end of the anime, because she realized how well Shizuma and Nagisa danced together and that sort of thing. **

**You deserve a cookie, for still reading this xD**. **Reviews please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothin'.**

**Title: Strawberry Antics: After Miator**  
**Part 6- An Encounter**

_One evening on the outskirts of town, a month previous to Yaya's visit to the cafe_:

"I'm not interested in what you have to say, Atsushi. I'm interested in the potion. Let me see the vile. Now," said the mysterious young woman with long, dark, flowing black hair, and bright, green cat-like eyes as she slammed her Yen onto the counter top.

Atsushi pulled at his tousled brown locks, as his hand tensed into a nervous fist. Even the cigarette that drooped from his lip trembled, "I told you I don't sell that sort of thing anymore, Haru-san, please. You will scare my customers."

She grabbed his wrist, long nails wrapping around the bone, "There is the money. Now give me my vile, and tell me the way to the Miator school for girls."

Sweat dripped from the young man's head, "I don't understand. Is a memory-modifying serum even necessary for people like you?"

The woman called "Haru-san" moved in close to Atsushi until she was inches from his face,"In a situation such as this, it is absolutely necessary that I take all precautions. You know that if my sister were to find out, there would be a serious problem." She ran a finger along his jawline then down to his collar bone, "I would really hate to make any serious problems for _you_. I would hate to have to tell..." there was a pause, "Rokujou Miyuki, about--"

Atsushi swallowed and cursed under his breath. Before he knew it, he found himself withdrawing to the back of the tea house to obtain the forbidden vile. He placed it onto the counter very casually, pocketing the woman's Yen. Haru-san's bright green eyes glittered even further as she eyed the black liquid within the vile. She touched the bottle lightly, "Good. And now for the directions to Miator?"

Atsushi did not really fear giving her the directions to Miator, at least not for the students, though he feared for his own hide. "Do not tell anyone you associated with me," He whispered threateningly to Haru-san. But, Haru-san didn't take his threat to heart. She didn't care much about Atsushi; she had her own plans in store. Atsushi explained the way to Miator, and Haru-san took her leave, disappearing like a phantom.

"Who the hell was that, you were acting so wussy towards?" an acquaintance of Atsushi jeered at him.  
Atsushi reached under his shirt, releasing a knife from the pouch on his waist, and did not reply.

--

**Author's note****: A total 360 from the other chapter--a FLASHBACK (the dreaded filler). A mysterious woman..and what's that, a man in Strawberry Panic? Oh em gee .Don't worry though, yuri-only couplings here. He serves a different purpose. This chapter is too short to be on its own, but trust me, it doesn't fit with the next one so they couldn't be combined. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Strawberry Antics: After Miator**

**Part 7: Sleep Tight**

_From the end of pt 3:_

_By the time the explanation was finished, the girls had found themselves walking the hallways of their dormitory.  
"Well!" Tsubomi said, "You didn't have to go scaring the hell out of them with stories about kidnappers, Yaya-san!"  
Before Yaya could retort, Nagisa looked at Yaya with a deeply moved expression, "Thank you, Yaya-chan." She then realized where she was, "It looks like this is our room, Tamao-chan. See you all tomorrow. Goodnight!" Nagisa ran into the room and flopped onto her bed. _

_..._

Tamao made her way to Nagisa's bedside. Their room was so quiet with the absence of their Spica friends and Chiyo-chan who had just left them. Tamao tried her best now to understand the expression on Nagisa's face; an expression which was the direct result of Yaya's recollection of running into Miyuki and Shizuma. But Nagisa's expression was almost stoic as she laid in her bed ,on her back. Could there have been happiness inside? Fear, anger, sadness? Tamao didn't know but finally resolved to sit down beside Nagisa on the bed.

Nagisa's head turned as she took notice of her friend.

"Tamao-chan..."

Tamao smiled at the silence in the room being lifted, and she quickly took one of Nagisa's hands in both of hers.

"Um..." Tamao said moving to sit on her heels, looking down at Nagisa, "Are you thinking about Yaya-chan's story, Nagisa-chan?"

Nagisa nodded quietly. Tamao squeezed her hand tighter. In truth, she didn't really want Nagisa to think about the story. She didn't want Nagisa to think about Shizuma, because even though Tamao respected the previous etoile, she felt that a girlfriend who didn't stay in contact for an entire month was not good enough for her Nagisa-chan. For Tamao, it brought back bad memories of the times before the etoile competition when she watched Nagisa struggle to get over Shizuma after being pretty well tossed aside for the mourning of Kaori. She wanted to protect Nagisa from this happening again; not because she wanted to have Nagisa the way that Shizuma did, but because she couldn't stand to see her best friend in pain.

The room was still again, and Tamao found herself wishing that she had a voice like Yaya or Hikari so that she could begin singing. But instead "I-I'm sure that Shizuma-sama must be so lonely for Nagisa-chan. But of course college students are--"

"It's okay, Tamao-chan," Nagisa cut her off, "Could she be any more busy than when she was etoile?"

Tamao was surprised to hear a bite to her words.

Nagisa stood and undid her cumbersome Miator uniform to change into her more weightless, pink pajamas. When she returned she turned off the light and climbed into the bed even though Tamao was still sitting on it. Tamao stroked her hair, "You have been so happy lately, Nagisa-chan, enjoying school clubs, and your friends. I have never seen _you_ this busy either, until this year!"

"I decided I couldn't let it get to me this time," Nagisa told her, as she reached to turn out a final lamp.

By midnight, Tamao and Nagisa were underneath the blankets on Nagisa's bed, holding hands and staring at the ceiling unsure as to what, upon falling asleep, they would dream.

...

"So, Tsubomi, you're really going to spend the whole night in here? Is little Tsubomi that scared of the kidnapper?" Yaya jeered.

"Shaddap, Yaya-san!" Tsubomi growled, "It's so late by now anyway, why bother leaving? It would inconvenience me."

"Fine, fine," Yaya said, pulling off a sock and throwing it toward Tsubomi, who then became on the verge of a violent outburst, "Well, let's make one thing clear, I'll be the one sleeping with Hikari."

"Yaya-chan! But that..that would be--" Hikari scolded her, blushing. Tsubomi's cheeks colored too, and she looked a bit disappointed, though not for the reason Yaya would have guessed.

Yaya sighed and ripped off a piece of her toenail, "I guess the Prince wouldn't like that. Though, she's all the way in another room, probably with so many concerns about her etoile duties on her mind, and—one such as even the Prince herself, could understand how the unavoidable nature of hormones--"

BAM!! came the sudden sound of the room door being banged open, "Yaya-chan!" Chikaru yelled, suddenly bursting in, "You have a strong stomach; you have to come with me right now!"

Yaya's head snapped up, alarmed,"Wh-what--but!" She tried to protest, but before she could make her case heard, she was being quickly dragged out the door by an uncharacteristically anxious and worried Chikaru, as Hikari and Tsubomi watched in shock. Tsubomi looked down at that floor, and Hikari was sure that the words "Yaya-senpai..." could be heard, sadly murmured.

...

Yaya ran as fast as she could alongside Chikaru, trying to keep the pace. Once outside the dorms , Chikaru put her hands firmly on Yaya's shoulders and looked at her, "It isn't a rumor," she said.

"What isn't?" Yaya asked nervously.

"The kidnapper. It isn't a rumor at all. Two Lulim underclassmen...I mean...please, come with me."

Upon arriving near the Lulim school, Yaya saw that Chikaru was leading her into a wooded area.

"What are we doing?"

Chikaru did not answer but in fact motioned for Yaya to quiet down, and continued to lead her by the hand as they entered the wooded area. When they finally stopped, Yaya looked down; in an instant, her breath hitched in her chest, and nothing could have prepared her for the site before her eyes. The scenery began to swirl before her, and Chikaru caught the young Spica in her arms.

**Author's note: Part 7: an irritable Nagisa. Part 8: Chikaru steals the Yaya-chan. What's in store? This fic is on crack .So, in my opinion, this is the last halfway-decent chapter. The next two chapters I don't like, yet I don't know what to do with them, so maybe you have advice for me! : Thanks for reading**


	6. Chapter 6

**Strawberry Antics: After Miator**

**Part 8- In This "Neck" of the Woods**

_**From last time: **_

_Upon arriving near the Lulim school, Yaya saw that Chikaru was leading her into a wooded area._

_"What are we doing?"  
Chikaru did not answer but in fact motioned for Yaya to quiet down, and continued to lead her by the hand as they entered the wooded area. When they finally stopped, Yaya looked down; in an instant, her breath hitched in her chest, and nothing could have prepared her for the site before her eyes. The scenery began to swirl before her, and Chikaru caught the young Spica in her arms. _

Yaya regained her strength and tried to recall everything that happened up to the point where she briefly fainted. She stood, brushing the leaves from her red nightshirt, and looked from Chikaru to, again, the dreaded scene. The bodies of two Lulim girls, still in their bright uniforms, lie there unconsciously, yet still very much alive; Chikaru had promised that this was so. However, the amount of blood surrounding them made Yaya tremble.

Chikaru, so cool and calm, but perceptive, sensed Yaya's tension and squeezed her arm in an effort to steady her, then knelt down next to the two fallen girls. Chikaru was quiet a moment as if making an evaluation, and then said, "This, of course, is not blood at all."

Yaya looked at Chikaru questioningly, and now, feeling more brave, she knelt down too. "No, it isn't blood at all. It's corn syrup. This would be the kidnapper's attempt to do two things," Chikaru continued, "First, to scare anyone who might find the girls, and secondly it is an attempt to get some kind of a message across; something symbolic--" Chikaru put a hand to her chin and continued to evaluate. Yaya, not typically so squeamish still found herself shuddering at the thought of someone who was willing to pull something like this, possibly living on their campus.

"We need to go and tell Head Sister Hamasaka," Chikaru decided, "However, we can't give up our investigation."

Yaya looked taken aback, "Our _what_? Why the hell not?! Let Sister deal with it!"

"It won't be enough," Chikaru continued in her contemplative tone, "Look at this, Yaya," Chikaru proceeded to carefully raise a girl's head from the ground, moving her locks of hair, exposing her neck; Chikaru pressed two fingers there, "Do you see? Someone's joke's gone too far when you start leaving little holes in someone's neck." Yaya's mouth dropped open when she saw the large "bite mark" on the girl's neck, which surely had, this time, real blood drying around it. She got to her feet quickly, backing away; almost falling.

And once again, Chikaru caught her, as if expecting it. "It's okay. Someone saw too many vampire movies. Or maybe...maybe they started a school club where they dress as vampires and," she paused in thought, "Anyway, come on, let's go wake the Head Sister."

**Part 9- Head Sister Hamasaka **

...

Sister Hamasaka slept in a tan building east of the Strawberry Dorms with the other nuns, and getting there was a little bit of a trek for Yaya and Chikaru. When they finally arrived, they quickly padded down the green carpeting of the dimly-lit hallways of the building to Sister Hamasaka's door. They were hesitant to knock on the cranky woman's door, but knew that they had to do so. In response to the sudden knocking, the Head Sister slowly opened the door, and stood there sleepily with her gray hair down and scraggly; she snapped into a more awake-state when she realized the girls weren't her fellow nuns.

Without wasting time,Yaya and Chikaru quickly explained the story to her. The Sister, who seemed completely unmoved by the story, told them to wait in the hallway so that she could dress herself. When she returned to them, Chikaru said, "Please follow us, Sister. We'll show you where the girls--"

The Sister stopped Chikaru,"No, that will not be necessary. Your 'help' is no longer necessary here. Get back to the Strawberry Dorms and be thankful that you won't be written up for being out of bounds during curfew. That is all." Turning on her heel without another word, the Sister left them standing there.

...

Yaya was angry, but Chikaru reminded her that lashing out at the Sister wouldn't be very useful in their situation. "We have too many important things to take care of, Yaya-san."

"Important? You heard Sister Hamasaka--"

"I did. And we'll return to our dorms. But tomorrow, Yaya-san, we're back on duty," Chikaru said, smiling, and slapping a detective hat onto Yaya's head, which seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Now, wait just a minute.." Yaya began.

"Yaya-san. Keep everyone close to you. Now is the time for us to all be closer than ever. On our own, we're more likely to become victims, and it would be easier for our kidnappers to throw us off their trail. We'll talk to those two Lulim girls tomorrow. I'm sure they'll be resting up in the infirmary ."

...

After Chikaru and Yaya parted ways at the dorms, the evening wind began to pick up, blowing the leaves in the trees. Yaya stopped at her dorm entrance to lean against the wall and remove something painful from her foot. "I knew I shouldn't have been running around in freakin' bare feet!"

As Yaya wrestled with a small thorn in her foot, the wind quickly picked up again and blew a chestnut toward her, giving her a scare as it smacked the wall. Startled, both her feet hit the pavement and she steadied herself. As she did so, she heard the sound of hushed talking. Yaya's eyes widened. She flattened herself against the wall, and strained to listen.

"The wounded Lulim girls are in the infirmary resting now, Noriko. I am telling you there is no need to call the police--"

Yaya daringly took a peek beyond the wall; she saw that it was Sister Hamasaka speaking to another nun. Knowing she was in danger of being caught, and penalized for being out after curfew, she continued to hide on the other side of the wall, and listen carefully.

"B-but, Hama--Sister Hamasaka," the younger nun stuttered, "This is not the first time for this to happen. This is something that the Astarea academies are no longer capable of handling on their own! And the students are in terrible danger!"

Sister Hamasaka chuckled, "You have a lot to learn, being so young, don't you? If we start a police sub-station on Astarea Hill, don't you think parents will begin pulling their little brats out of our schools without hesitation? Please use your head. Besides--"

Suddenly, the soft voice of a girl could be heard calling, "OhhhhSHibaruuu!"

When Yaya turned, a bear rolled towards her feet, windswept, and she saw a familiar girl about to come barreling right into her, chasing the bear.

"What was that? A student?" Yaya heard Sister Hamasaka ask aloud.

Then came the sound of the Sister's shoes on the pavement. The steps were angry, and coming closer to Yaya's hiding place.

Thinking quickly, Yaya snatched up the plush toy, grabbed Kagome roughly, and put a hand over her mouth, with the absolute intention of making a run for it, right into the nearby door. But before Yaya could make a move, she felt a pair of arms snatch her from behind her own waist. A sensation of flying backwards; she held on tightly to the younger girl in her arms, but it was no use, as Kagome quickly slipped from Yaya's hold, and was torn away.

**Author's note****: I know, it makes no sense. These two parts are my least favorite, but they seemed like a good idea at the time..oh well. I'm hoping for your suggestions/comments so I might salvage this story. I feel I owe it to myself to finish it, for having started it. But, as an English major, I have to say I'd like it to actually be entertaining and well-written. I'll say it again: constructive criticism will be very much appreciated--don't hold back!! I need to know what works and what doesn't bites nails nervously. Thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
